This invention relates to a tape recorder apparatus, particularly a tape recorder apparatus which can display the tape-running direction.
In recent years the IC technology and LSI technology have progressed, and various electronic devices and apparatus have been made smaller. Further, multi-function electronic devices and apparatus have been invented. For example, West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,340,373, Feb. 20, 1975 shows a tape recorder with a micro computer (i.e. electronic desk top calculator) incorporated in it. This tape recorder apparatus is not provided with a display device which shows the tape-running data such as the tape-running direction and the tape-running speed during the recording or reproducing operation, the tape-running direction during the fast forward winding or rewinding operation and the tape-running speed. Such a display device is not indispensable to a tape recorder apparatus. But it is desirable because it helps check the tape-running and ensure a stable tape-running. In a tape recorder apparatus with an electronic desk top calculator, the display unit of the calculator can serve as such a display device as well, and the tape recorder apparatus need not be provided with another display device to display the tape-running data. Although there are known tape recorder apparatuses which can display the tape-running data, most of the tape recorder apparatus display mechanically the tape-running direction.